Crow's Odussey
by metelhede33
Summary: Its about a person named crow who also is kind of actually a crow but not exactly? idk He and his friends, Haruki the fish person (with dark influence) and Citli the pharmacist Face off against the forces of the robots and the ancient slothe demons. With the aid of Jene from the emoji movie in motion (he is kind of a joke but i like his character) as well as others along the way;
1. Chapter 1

**all credit gors to original author. authors note: i own these characters, nobody else can or will! it's mine.**

Crow Harakiri donned his battle blade and escaped his constraints and the confines of his compound that he had been trapped in, a place where people who have died and been returned to life but with the influence of evil spirits are.

The crow looked down at his not normal hands. He found that no matter how hard he looked or tried or was he just couldn't find his magic! Crow let a scream and sobbed and punched and clawed the concrete ground, imperfecting his beautiful talons/fingernails from his crow fingers.

Citli oatted him on the back and reminded the crow that it was okay, because even if he had lost everything and his only friend Haruki the Fishman was dead now, at least she was there :) she smiled at him. Crow stood up and crosses his arms at Citli and looked away and closed his eyes and pouted his lips and acted bashful. "You are not as good as what I had before, and never will be. Every second you are near me is a reminder of my loss. I hate you, go away." Crow say.

Citli laughed, 'Haha Crow you are so tsundere!' She patted him on his feathery shoulder and took a sip of her stem tea.

A metallic clunking could be heard near the end of the alleyway, signifying the approach of a foe. Quickly, they both hid behind a trashcan and blended in with the crow's huge massive wings. The enemy then approached slowly, it was a: robotically enhanced slothe demon, with a blade of dark black blast anarchy and hate! Crow did not trust anarchy, he believed in the necessity for a governing power that would enforce justice unrelentingly. Citli believed in nihilism and skepticism, but she thought her crow friend was funny and did not argue with him about his political beliefs. Crow judged her for this. Crow knew the truth about the humanity, that it was

Crow unhid from his trash and shook out his wings to get a better view at the sky. 'It is almost noon, this means we have to leave. We are fugitives and nowhere is safe, not even the sanctum of the trees, anymore. They are in service of the sloths now, and will betray us.'

Citli wasn't paying attention because she was focused on her PDA, which was hooked into the slothe network that tracked all of their soldiers, so that she could avoid them. "Okay." She said distactedly.

Then, they landed at the graveyard where Haruki was baried when he was alive. The two bird people brandished their sharp shovels that doubled as spears, and began to dig the soil.

Once the shovel was dug deep enough that it hit something softer than the dirt, they threw the shovels to get them out there way and reached down with their hands to lift the body of the friend from the ground. It was Haruki! But he was missing his soul, and his smile that always said 'its okay'. Crow and the Citli held hands around the fish, and threw down the resurrection seasonings, so that the god of resurrection would find Haruki in his awful afterlife and devour him, returning his soul to his mortal form.

Haruki standed up, but then slipped and fell over because of his slimy fish feet! "Oops!" The Haruki stated as he clumsied. "Haha, I'm such a klutz!" Everybody laughed.

This alerted the nearest platoon of sloths. This is why it was not okay to express an emotions in this world. The trio looked around the open graveyard, and saw there was no way of escape. They would just have to fight the sloth it looked like! This would be difficult, they knew, but it was the only way.

And then, behind the approaching sloth with his claws raised, a kick hit him in the back of his head and he fell forward. A familiar but strange figure jumped on his back and dispatched the enemy. It was a man who had seen many signs of combat in this world, and knew that you must never show emotion in a world so unforgiving and demanding of conformity.

"Hey. My name's Jean." He pushed back his swipe of hair and revealed his eyepatch. "Let's get ourselves in motion now, alright? Don't want to hang around here too long, or chances are we won't get the chance." The man flipped a coin, and his hair again, and then started to leave. The other three followed him, like a beacon of wisdom. Jean looked around him constantly, and spoke as he walked. He did not want them to be heard.

"I have already lost a friend to these creatures. He was a man, made of fire. I lament his loss."

They arrived at the man's secret shelter, and snuck down into it. A lound boom resounded above when they sealed it, suggesting that the door was closed.

**END OF CHAPTER 1! Thank you for reading. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The battle**

**So, there crow stands, ready to face anything that comes at him! Remember, don't steal my work, and if you find anyone who is doing this, tell me and report them. **

Crow crackled his knuckles. He could hear the robots breaking in fronm above, and knew that this base was not long for this world, and neither would his friends unless he pulled his s*** together and got ready.

Citli gathered her wits and prepared herself mentally, trying to harness her mental focus to aid in the fight. She could only find 20 stones within her mental vault, but she could make due.

Jean was nowhere to be seen, most likely evacuating citizens so they would be safe.

Haruki juggled his orbs, reflective of his new powers he found through the dark essence left behind by the evil spirit. This would need to be exorcised, later, but for now they could utilize these dark powers to get out of here alive.

As the first Slothe-bot drilled through the ground and into the sanctum, it landed on the ground with a resounding thud sound. Citli offered the Crow a potion, to win the fight. He trusted her only because he had nothing to lose, and downed the bottle. He suddenly grew immense and large, and dropkicked the little sloth so hard that he knew it would not be an issue for the rest of the fight.

More and more machines plummeted towards them. Crow swatted them the air with his massive and now huge wing, and the rest of the infinite hoards of demons receded, not wanting to lose more of their numbers to this big crow.

Crow suddnedly shrunk instantly, and was suspended in the air for a brief moment and started to fall a long way to the ground! Fortunely, he had the power of his wings to glide down safely. He thanked his father's magic and the Lord for surviving, and the crowds cheered as he landed. Crowe, had saven the day.

Crow got woke (lol) and looked around at his room. He did not remember this room, or how he got here, but he did not feel unsafe. He could tell from the photos on the walls of his friends, that it was okay, because his friends made him feel safe. He checked for his blade, but recalled that he had to give it up. That reminded him of something, but then he was quickly distracted from the urgent memory, by the sound of the door opening and someone coming in. Crow jumped to his feet and got into a combat stance, because he did not like to get caught off guard. The person who had opened the door, turned out to be, a nurse of the facility, holding a tray of breakfast and juice. They were frightened by the threatening crow, and quickly set down the tray on the floor carefully, and ran away and locked the door.

Crow wanted to apology to them, but did not have the chance, so he made a mental note to do that later on. He noticed on the tray there was a note saying that their name was Bruce and they were assigned to make sure Crow had access to what he needed while he was staying there. Crow finished reading the note and ate the breakfast. He felt very bad about scaring the Bryce.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: Confrontation.**

**Sorry for taking so long with this one! I forgot to upload it**

Haruki stared down at his hands/fins. He thought heavily about whether he deserved to have him. He was only alive because of a dark ritual. His existence was a crime against the Lord. But he did not ask to be alive. His friends had brought him back on their own. He was not given agency in this. He closed his eyes and clunched his fists, and an aura of dark electricity pulsated around his fists, drawing all the light out of the room. He let go, with a deep exhalation, and was calmed.

Citli burst through the door loudly. "HEY _FISH_ YOU WANT TO TRY MY TEA?"

Harukari was confused by the way she said 'fish'. He had not heard someone say it that way since he was young, and then his parents were very angry about it. He was a fish person though, so he was confused why this made his parents angry then. But now, it could not make them angry, because he did not have parents anymore. Haruki the fish person became sad because he remembered his family was killed. He looked at his hands again and wondered if his parents could be revived in the same way he had. He wondered if they _should_ be. Would he dare to inflict this curse on another person, even his own parent? He looked at Citli. He would inflict it on her.

Citli smiled with half-lidded, red-tinted eyes. She took a sip of her boiled milk. "Do you?" She smiled again. Haruki forced a smile back at her. "No, I don't, thank you. Have you seen Crowe? I am concerned about him because I have not seen him in a day, and more worryingly I have not heard him, and the Crow is very very loud and difficult not to hear when he makes noise." Haruki voiced what he had been thinking about to Citli.

"Crow? Oh yeah I know him! I haven't seen him in days but I know he's fine because he is very strong. One time he threw me out a window!" She took a long lound sip of her milk. Some of it dribbled down her feathers, and soaked into her down, which compromised its ability to keep her dry because it was now wet. She wiped her bird chin and spilled more on the floor. "Oops!" Citlit left.

Haruki went to find crow.

Crow opened the drawer on his bedside table in the strange room. He did not see anything useful, but he did see a pen and a notepad. He decided to write a note on it, because he had been locked in his room for a very long time and did not enjoy it and he was angry and bored but did not want to break out because it was Jean's shelter of safety and he did not want to damage it, as that would be a setback for the resistance, which he supported.

Crow began to write very slowly on the page, and with great care and effort. He had always struggled with word, which is why he hated reading class so much. This is what he wrote:

_Once up on a time there was a crow named Crow. He had a sword named john. Crow's dad gave him the john that he used to fight when he needed to. Crow used his sword john to fight the evil forces of the world. Everybody was glad crow was their friend._

After an hour of writing, crow collapsed onto the bed/nest. He had devoted a lot of energy to concentrating on his writing. Writing sure is hard! Crowe passed out and snored funnily.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: Desire**

Crows' immense strength began to overwhelm his sensibilities, and he could hardly stand to stay where he was and remain there peacefully anymore. He was becoming increasingly tired of the room he was in and was prepared to break out by any means necessary! But, the more he thought about it, the more he remembered that he was supposed to be here for the safety of himself and others, because if he broke out he could hurt someone like he hurt Bryce. He wished he never met Bryce. Bryce was the worst mistake Crow had ever made, and he was prepared to make up for it by escaping his room! He charged into the door CLUNK.

Crow rubbed him head and thought about how much it hurt. This meant it was very solid, and he would have to try harder to overcome this obstacle. Crow sat and meditated for a long time that felt short, then released a single breath, and the world seemed to stop. This difference was not noticeable because Crow was alone in the room and nothing was happening. Then, he charged at the door and sworded it open.

Freedom! The crow looked around at his environment and analyzed the situation. He saw, at the far end of the hallway, the Gean. He was not wearing his eyepatch, and his eyes were open. He had lied! Betrayal! Crow realized then that his friends were also being held captive, so he quickly ran to the other end of the hallway and grabbed the keys and ran back and tried to unlock his friends' doors, only to realize they had no locks unlike his, so he opened them.

"Hey, Crow. You've been in your room for a long time. Are you okay? We thought you were recovering or something."

He blinked slowly and dropped his sword in disgust. "I was trapped! The evil man sealed me away!" Crow said with vengeful anger.

Haruiki shook his head in amusedment. " You are so silly Crow, the doors do not even lock!"

"Mine did!"

"Oh."

Suddnedly, they heard the roof begin to collapse. Just another roof collapse, or maybe an attack!? They ran out of the rooms Crow was talking to them in, and stared up at the falling debris. Crow almost got hit, but Citli made him move with a giant cloud of smoke that she controlled with her mind, because she was in communion with all smoke.

Then, they saw the true threat- a huge robot covered with sawblades was punching the ground above, causing the facility to be filled with the debris! They had to stop him, before he punched too much! Crow used his crow strength to reach the top of the facility before anyone else, followed by Citli and Hariaki who were both also strong. They got into their battle positions, and the robot swept them all back in with his large hand. They screamed as they fell.

Fortunately, Jene was waiting at the bottom with a plan. Their lives saved, he told them his plan. "We must flee the base, it cannot be saved. I have another bunker a mile away, so we will have to run through the underground tunnel before it collapses too!"

Everyone who was still alive began to run through the long tunnel. The four of them clenched their fists in outrage at the loss of their facility. The heroes made it out alive.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: ENOUGH OF CROWY**

**While the crow character runs to hide in his sheltered "safe space" with friends and allies, the reader (YOU) and I (the author) will go to see someone else more interesting and important.**

The important figure of Roberts was a powerful double agent whose exact motives were hard to place… now he worked with the robots to hunt down the survivors, though some he would "save" (for himself?) However, now, he detected a distant life signature he recognized…. It was the soul he had helped to draw back into this world. He scowled to hide that he was glad to know the boy was alive, that nobody else had drawn his blood. He licked his robot lips and fangs and did a blade flourish, killing his two robort assistants, who both sparked and fell to bits and chunks. He laughed softly maniacally standing over their oil-bleeding forms. He breathed in their slothe-essence, becoming further empowered and enhancing his "bloodlust". He was on a long running drug streak of consuming addicting fuels of the living and dead alike, making him insanely powerful but at the cost of his self-control.

The former teacher rubbed his eyes together and his hands and rolled his neck with a loud audible crunching of bones and motors, lubricating himself to be more flexible for the fight he anticipated. He landed on the ground with a lound impact sound, alerting the ancient sand worm G'argun who he had come to slay. The ground shoonk and sand began to drift into the air around him, shredding his artificial skin as it vibated and slowly became louder and louder it screamed with the sounds of those it had decimated before.

His inner armor was stronger than the… sand. The worm was have to do better than that! And it did, surrounding suddenly him with its immense and powerful jaws and maw quickly closing around him, leaving him in the warm fleshy dark of the beast. The stench of the god's insides reminded him of sleep, and he began to feel drowsy, a primal draw to succumb to exhaustion that he had not known in a long time. However, this leveled him, and his senses only became more accurate, and he quickly struck at the core of the Gar'hun being. It howled with the weight of the deserts, a sound that would deafen anyone with ears that were not made of carbon and metal like Mr. Q Roberts' were. He took pleasure in ending it, and in carving his way back out. He collected the blood nectar of the ancient, and stored it in his vials for use later against a more powerful foe. This was just a single step in his plans… the legions of the slothes were not aware of his true intent, to undermine their leadership and take true control of them through political strategy and subterfuge, just like he had taught in his class back in the day… he was a genius.

God watched on in disappointment at his creation. Just as The Lord had thought it could not become worse, he found He was wrong. The very guardians He had put in place to defend the fabric of being were now being harvested like little more than cattle or human slaves… it was insane, and he let loose a single tear, flooding the coastlines.

Roberts arrive home to his office, where he kept his trophies and prizes. He set the vial of powerful nectar into place with the rest of the ritual ingredients, one step closer to fulfilling the necessary reagents for what he knew must be done for ultimate salvation. He knew sacrifice was necessary for change, and the greater the change the greater the sacrifice. Roberts was unafraid of death, knowing that his death would seal the fate of the world for the better. He smiled, blood dripping from all of his teeth. He put away his swords and guns and other weapons and lay down to rest/recharge on his android bed.


	6. chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: special**

**AUTHOR NOTE: i got a friend (different one) to help with this, sorry if its wrong :/**

Crow was tired and angry and upset and didn't want to be that way anymore. And he knew how to stop. Crow took his sword and slashed away the depression, and all the people holding him back! The crow looked at the blood on his sword and knew he had done a good thing… He brought his hands together and channeled his special energy through the blood to create something new out of it… And that thing was... a grimoire. It was filled with all that he had ever done, and continued to fill its pages before his very eyes. He did not dare to read it, though… Crow did not dare recount his past. He hated his past. That is why he trapped it in the book, so he would not have to see it anymore. Crow smiled sadistically and…

Citli paced the corridor, sniffing her finger. It smelled fungal, she thought. Suddnedly, through the door came Crow. She did not expect Crow.

"HERE TAKE THIS!" Crow slammed a book onto her and caused Citli great pain, but she did not feel it because of how many things she was intoxicated by.

"Rad bro." Citli inhaled the fresh blood ink from the book and giggled. "Anyways, when are we going to fight the demons? We've been sitting in here for like, months, not really doing very much? I think maybe that Jeanie guy isn't-"

"YO what is UP my pals!" Said the emoji man, as though he were a devil spoken of. It was unclear whether he had hear Citli speaking or if he just happened to interrupt at this moment, but Citli was too high to think about this and Crow was stupid.

"I made a book!" Said Crow, spinning around and swinging his sword.

"Amazing! This will aid us in the revolutionary effort, Mister Crow."

Crow gasped with pride. This was the first time he had been addressed by name by this authority figure, and Crow loved authority. "Thank you master." He crow curtsied and Citli coughed loudly for multiple minutes.

Haruki, the fishman, then joined them in that hallway too. He slid there, to go faster.

"Hello. I am Haruki." He said in a deep demonic voice.

Jean and Jene alone noticed this was unusual.

"Haha just kidding it was a joke! I love making jokes for you guys." Haruki said in his normal funny friendly fish voice. Jeane laughed, and so did Crow and Citli though they knew not why.


End file.
